Harley
by spinergirl
Summary: To everybody Harley is a jokester but deep down he is alone. His best friend is in love and all Moon knows is Joy. He is happy for his friend but he's missing something. And he's felt like this since he died and came back to life thanks to Trisha. Victoria has lost her family and made something of herself with no help from anybody. She is trying to move on from a traumatic eve
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Victoria James looks up at her date she's been dating for 4 months now. Everything is perfect. He is perfect. She looks up in to his clear gray eyes she loves and smiles at him. Greg Parker is nothing but sweet to her. For someone who is a lawyer working his way up the food chain to be partner at his firm and he's only twenty- eight years old, he knows how to woo her. He has mentioned that by thirty he will be married with a child and will make partner and she believes he will accomplish that. She couldn't help secretly hoping that she will be his wife. She blushes at the thought and drops her eyes. He holds the door open for her at the hottest restaurant that people wait for months to get a reservation. Nothing is impossible for Greg. She walks through the door and looks up at him again and studies his face. He has black hair. So black it almost blue. He has it slicked back with a part on the side. It is so slicked nothing will move his hair. She chuckles at the thought. Her eyes moves to his straight nose. It always reminds her of somebody so regal. Her eyes moves to his strong jawline covered with a 5 o'clock shadow. She loves the feel of it when he rubs his face on hers. And the burn it leaves behind when he kisses her neck. And his lips, oh God his sexy lips. His sexy pink full kissable lips. And he knows how to use it. It's getting harder and harder for her to resist him.

Even though he seems perfect and is a woman's wet dream, there is something that bugs her about him. It's the little things. Like his need to constantly order her meals when they go out to eat. Which is often. It was something small at first and she just thought that he did it because he cared. But it got to the point when he did it and she made a comment that she wanted something else, he just laughs and tell her that the dish he picked was better and let him handle it. And if that wasn't bad, she hated when he paraded her in front of his friends or co-workers. She didn't like his friends because they always came off sleazy and they made disgusting comments to her. And she just got bad vibes from them and sometimes even from Greg when they were drinking. They always looked at her like she was piece of meat and it never sat right with her. His married friends were even worst.

She voiced her concerns to her best friend Jen. But she just told her that she wasn't used to somebody doing anything for her and she just enjoy it while it lasted. And that he was just showing off his worldly ways. She made a point and kept her mouth shut. Because her friend would never steer her wrong. It has just been the both of them since they met at foster care when they were 14 when her family died. They helped each other through everthing. And they pushed each other to get their GED's and finish nursing school early. But their dream job is to work for new species at homeland or reservation. Victoria always had a soft spot for them. She wanted to help them and always defended them when someone said a hateful word about them. She couldn't imagine the feeling of being locked up and abused and killed for something you had no control over.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Greg said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes I did." She said smiling up at him.

"And wasn't the oysters to die for?"

"You were right they were delicious." She said giggling.

He put his arm around her and walked her to his silver Porche Chayenne. She loved his car. She always thought it was flashy like him. He opened the car door for her and helped her get into it. He dragged his finger on her arm causing her to shiver. His smile widens and he closed the door to walk over to the driver side to get in. He turned to look at her and gave her a cocky grin.

"I told you. And the steak tar tar and the red wine?"

She cringed and said, "I didn't care for that. I was told that the chicken is good there and I really wanted to try it."

He frowned and waved his hand to shut her down.

"The chicken is dry and why would you want to get a burger at a very exotic resturant."

He turned the ignition and checked to see if a car is coming before pulling out. Greg was going on and on about the type of food they should not waste their time on before she tuned him out. Victoria started thinking about the patients at the children hospital she couldn't wait to see tomorrow. She smiled at the little children that would surround her every time she walked on the floor and they couldn't wait to tell her all about their day or the pictures they made for her. Or what Nurse Mean did that day that had them laughing so hard.

"Victoria?"

She turned to look at him and realized that they were in front of her apartment she shared with Jen.

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear you."

His thick black eyes brows pulled together and he shook his head.

"What is going on with you? You haven't been yourself tonight?"

"Sorry I just have a lot of things on mind tonight. I've been thinking about work. There is a little girl who is only three and she's about to go through an agressive round of chemo tomorrow and I promised I will be..."

"I am trying to tell you about my day and it always comes back to those kids. I told you you don't need that job. I would take care of you."

She couldn't believe that he was bringing that up again. She always took care of herself and worked very hard to get where she is right now.

"Greg.." She sighed trying to get control of herself before she says something that she would regret later. "I told you I love my job. I love working with these kids. I love being there for them."

She turned to look at him when he sighs loudly and leans his head back to look at the roof of the truck.

"There you go again. I've been trying to celebrate with you since getting the best new today and all you can talk about is you and your job."

How is that possible? It's always about him.

"You're right. And i'm sorry. It's about you and I haven't been supportive. You closed a big account with your firm and we should be celebrating. Would you like to come up for some wine?"

He tilted his head to side and smiled.

"That's better and we will revisit the job at the hospital. And I would love to come up."

He smiled and something about it bothered her but she just dismissed it and got out of the car. He followed her up and asked her if Jen was home and she just shook her head and proceeded to unlock the front door and walked up the stairs to get into her apartment. She couldn't wait to take down her crazy curly hair and take off her high heels. She's had her hair in a tight bun all night and it was starting to give her a headache.

She unlocked the door and he followed her in. She started to take the pins out of her hair and unbound her hair. She ran her fingers through her scalp and sighed in relief. Victoria noticed that Greg dimmed the lights and had soft music playing low in the background. He walked towards her with two glasses of wine. Red urggghhh. No matter what kind of red wine he had her try it just tasted very bitter. She loved her cold white wine.

"Here you go my lady."

She took the glass he handed her and he bowed. She chuckled and took a sip of the warm wine. She tried her best not to gag or spit it out. She knew how much he hated that.

He took her glass of wine and put both glasses on her dark wood coffee table. He pulled her into his arms and started kissing her neck.

"You looked so beautiful tonight and i can't believe that you are in my arms right now."

He started to take off her black suit jacket and and threw it on the floor. He kissed her neck and trailed up to her lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and he groaned when she opened for him.

"So beautiful." He murmured against her lips. He deepend the kiss and she sighed. She loved his kisses. They always made her weak in the knees. He pulled away from her lips to stare into her green eyes. He unbuttoned her first button on her white blouse to gaze her reaction. She didn't make a sound until he opened the fourth button of her shirt showing her black lace bra. His finger traced the swell of her breast. She pulled back and closed her shirt.

"I'm sorry Greg but I am still not ready. I want to soon but just not now. This is important to me."

He blew out a breath and walked up to her and put his forhead to hers. He closed his eyes and blew out another breath. When he opened his eyes they were not the warm gray she loved but black . And that's when everything changed for Victoria.

 **I'm finally finish. It is now 2:12 am. I hope you like this story. I will probably put the second chapter up later today. Please be kind. LOL Thanks and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Shit Tori. I think I got Carpal Tunnel from signing all those contracts and filing out all the paper work for the job"

Victoria turns to watch her best friend Jen shake her right hand. She chuckles and puts her arm around her shoulder.

"All of that was necessary. Can you blame them? They've been through a lot and they just want to cover their asses. And keep their way of life private."

Jen scoffs and continues to shake her hand to find relief.

"I understand completely, but do they have to torture us. I won't say anything to those vultures called the media."

They followed a group they are with and walked through a set of doors that were being held open by two men dressed all in black with the letters NSO on their shirt. Victoria couldn't believe they finally made it to Reservation. After the incident two years ago she threw herself into her work. Even did volunteer work on the side. Anything to get her mind off…

 _You deserve this you little cock tease whore!_

Tori couldn't think of him and what he did to her that night. She took a couple of deep breaths before her panic attack took her under. She learned how to push everything down so she didn't have to deal with it. She knew it wasn't healthy but that's what worked for.

"It is just so beautiful and peaceful here." Jen said breathless.

She looked around the open area and noticed golf carts driving by with new species behind he wheels. She also noticed men and women new species playing volleyball with some humans. To see them so free and healthy and so open put a smile on her face. How can any human being see them and know what they've endured and still want to do them harm. They never asked for this and all they want to live their lives out in piece. Tori always felt bad for them when the first testing facility was discovered. Now it seems that every time you turn your TV on, you always hear something happening to them or to their mates. They were either kidnapped or shot at. The worse one was when one woman was almost burned on a cross on top of an RV. That really got to her.

"Okay we are now at the medical center." A short middle age man with thinning hair said as they walked up to a building that looks like it is going through reservation. For the first time she noticed a lot of NSO walking around watching the humans working. The sliding door opened and they were hit with a blast of cool air. It was needed and welcomed. It was so hot out today she was dying in her blue button down shirt and black pants.

"Please excuse the renovations happening right now. We are in the process of making the medical center bigger.

Tori looked around the medical center and can really picture her self working here. She can do a lot of good for the new species. And she couldn't wait to work with the top doctors that work at the medical center. Both Tori and Jen were given the opportunity to work in one of their medical centers.

They walked into a room and standing there was Justice North in a gray suit. He was standing in the room with three women. One was his mate Jessie Dupree-North. She is very striking to look at with her pale skin and bright red hair that hung down to her but. How can she have hair that long? Wouldn't it get in the way? She giggled at the thought. The second woman was Dr. Trisha with her blond hair in a low ponytail. And third woman she didn't know. But she was very pretty with her dark hair in a bun. She wore a dark blue suit. And she wore heels to die for.

The group of twenty people walked into the room and took a seat. Justice waiting till everybody got into their seat. If they didn't take her phone away at the gate, she would have taken a picture of Justice. He looked so different in person than he did on TV. In person he had an air of danger around him. The feeling to run was very strong. Tori looked at Jen and she was bright red. She always had a crush on Justice North. Her bright red face made her red hair and freckles more pronounce. She turned to look at Tori and giggled.

"Your fan girl is showing." Tori said and nudged her.

"Welcome to Reservation. I know this morning has been tiring with all the questions, the searches and the contracts you had to sign. But we just have to make sure that not only we are safe but you as well and new employers of the NSO family. We have called you hear today because you guys are the best of your field. And we want nothing but the best. As you can see we are renovating our medical centers here and at homeland because we have found more of our brothers and sisters and we need more brilliant doctors and nurses to accommodate the growing numbers of our people. We have done extensive background checks on everybody and as far as we can tell everybody is in this room is species friendly. I hate to do this but it is needed unfortunately, now for the rules. You will always be accompanied with new species officer. Your phone calls will be monitored. If you leave the gates you will be searched when you return. You will not be able to order outside food. We have a cafeteria is that is open and you can order any food from our top chefs."

Nothing but the best for them, Tori thought.

"I also noticed that some of you have mates and children. Since you are working here they will move into human housing with you. And they have to follow the same rules. You can't contact the press about what you see behind these walls or at homeland. You signed a contract stating other wise."

Justice ran down a list of rules and consequences if the rules are broken and it sadden her further. He spoke about what was done to them and how they were betrayed by trusted humans. For them to finally break free of the chains they've known all their lives to be free and still live in chains. It was just sad and hurtful to hear what they have to do to protect them from the outside world.

"Now I will hand this over to Dr. Trisha."

He took a step back and stood next to Jessie. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She looked up at her husband and you can see the love just shining out of their eyes.

"Hello. As you know I am Dr, Trisha. Next to me is Dr. Joyce Yards. She is the chief therapist on staff. You guys were up against thousands who applied for these jobs. And you are the best. That saying this isn't a typical hospital that you are used to working in. Most days you will be patching up cuts and scraps. And some days it will remind you of trauma unit. We work here at reservation and a homeland. You are expected to travel when needed. If you have families staying with you, you can choose not to travel but if a big trauma happens and we are short staffed you are required to be there. Dr. Joyce is going to hand you guys a new species hand guide that she has written. Please read it so you will be fully aware of what you will be dealing with."

Dr. Joyce walked around the room placing a book in front of everybody seated at the table. Tori looked up at Dr. Joyce and smiled. She looked at Jen and her smile widen. Dr. Trisha looked at her watch and said something to Justice North. He nodded and grabbed his mate's hand and left he room.

"Ok we are going to head over to the cafeteria to have lunch. Tomorrow we will meet again and we will tour the medical center so you guys to get familiar with the place you will be working and you can meet the other doctors and the nurses. Please follow us."

Everybody got up at the same time and started talking at once.

"This is so exciting. Did you see Justice North? He looked so sexy in his suit. Did you see his eyes? Oh my God I feel like I really need to excuse myself to change my underwear."

Jen fanned her face making Tori chuckle. Tori looked at her watched and realized that she hasn't eaten a thing since last night due to her nerves. Her stomach growled causing her to lightly touch her stomach to settle it. She looked around the hallway they were walking to go to the cafeteria. She noticed three new species leaning against the wall laughing and talking. Dr. Joyce walked up to one of the three males and taped one on the shoulder. He turned and smiled down at her. He lifted her up and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She looked away to give them privacy only to be sucked into a pair of beautiful eyes. Her breath stopped. His eyes narrowed and she heard a soft growl. His brown hair is chin length. And she had the sudden desire to run her fingers through it to see if it is as soft as it looks. Her eyes drifted down to his lips and she had to stop herself from moaning. She could picture his full lips devouring her. He had the typical new species look. Flat wide nose, high cheek bones that any woman would kill for. He is absolute gorgeous. He wore a black tank top with jeans that sat low on his hips. Tori wanted to rip those jeans off to see what is underneath them. He wore a leather jacket and black biker boots. His whole outfit looked hot on him. She could see his eyes assessing her as well. He licked his lips and she took one step towards him.

"Hey are you ok?' She looked at her best friend not realizing that she missed her whole conversation.

"Yeah I am just starving."

Jen looped her arm through Tori's and followed the group. She looked back at him and he was still staring at her. When they reached the cafeteria, Tori jumped when the alarm started to go off.

 **Thanks guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment. I really would like to know what you think and what you think I could change to make this story better.**


	3. Chapter 2

Harley sits down on his swing on his porch. He looks out onto the street watching the mid morning deliveries in the new species section of reservation. He takes a sip of soda when he hears a honk from one of the passing golf carts. He looks up and sees Obsidian driving by waving at him. He smiles and waves back. Harley has to put a front for everybody. He can't let people know what he's feeling inside. He feels something is missing inside of him. And he's been feeling like his since he learned he died. Waking up in the medic center he realized something was different. Harley didn't know what was missing in his life. No matter what he did to fill the void he felt. Not even the amount of new species females or human women he screwed helped. He needed something he just didn't know what it was.

What helped him get through it all was Brass and Moon. Now Moon has mated with Dr. Joy and he rarely saw his best friend/ brother. And that was fine. He wanted his friend to be happy but he couldn't help feeling the twinge of jealousy that hit his gut when he saw them together. Why couldn't he be happy like they were? And it wasn't about the fact that Moon was mated, it was the fact that he was once happy himself. He was happy to be freed. He was happy to be alive and he was happy that he had choices that he wasn't allowed before. Now it was gone and he didn't know the first thing to do to get it back.

The sound of his gate opening and closing broke him out of his thoughts. He watches Moon walk up the steps to his porch.

"Hey brother." Moon says while toughing his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Pity. That's what he sees in Moon's eyes now. He swallowed a growl and took another sip of his soda.

"What brings you over here today Moon?' Harley tries to school his face to not show his annoyance. He just wanted to be left alone today.

"Well I came to check up on you and to see if you are ok. I haven't seen you for a couple of days. So I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the cafeteria to get some food. I am meeting up with Joy and I thought maybe you wanted to tag along."

And there it was. A third wheel again.

"Joy. Of course. I don't think so."

"And why not?" Moon growls. "Is it because Joy will be there? Do you have a problem with Joy? Every time I ask you to come do something with us you always refuse."

"I don't have a problem with Joy. I just want to be left alone today."

Moon sighs.

"Brother you are always alone. You need to come and have lunch with us. Come see the new people that will be working in the medical center. Trisha will be there. And she told me that she wants to have lunch with you'

Moon knows what buttons to push to make Harley go. He would never deny Trisha anything. She brought him back from the dead.

"Fine. I will get dressed and I will meet you there."

Moon smiles and hits Harley's arm lightly making him smile. He gets up to walk into the house when Moon calls out to him making him turn around to look at him.

"I don't know what's going on my brother but you need to get a handle on it. You are starting to remind me of males who have given up and pray for death. And I don't want that for you. I will fight for you brother. I will even fight death for you. Remember that. Whatever is bothering you talk to somebody. Hell, talk to Joy. If you don't want to talk we can always have a go at the training room. I can beat it out of you."

Moon winks at him and turns to walk down the stairs and out of his gate. Harley knew he meant it too. He walks into the house to get ready not knowing that his world is about to change.

Harley pulls up at the medical center on his black harley. He loves his bike. That's the only time he feels happy. When the wind is hitting his face, whipping through his hair and the speed he pushes the machine. It didn't take him a long time for him and Moon to learn how to ride. And he doesn't ride anything but his harley. He kicks down the kick stand and gets off his bike. Even though it's warm out he doesn't take off his leather jacket. He opens the door and notices Brass and Moon talking to Justice and Jessie. As he gets closer he sees Justice check his watch and says something to Jessie. She nods her head and hugs Moon and Brass and they leave.

Brass and Moon are talking as Harley walks up to them. Brass wearing his task force uniform with his long hair braided and Moon leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. Moon's eyes flicks to Harley and he smiles.

"There he is."

Brass turns around to look at Harley.

"I didn't think you would come. This morning you were saying you were going to stay in the house."

"Well Moon convinced me to come." Harley looks around the empty hallways. "What happened to the group?'

"Justice says they are about to finish with the lecture and break for lunch. Joy was excited with the group that was picked. She says they are the best of the best in the US."

"Do you know why they are allowing more humans to come?' Harley asked concerned.

"The numbers of our people are growing very rapidly. So they are expanding the medical center here and in homeland. So they brought in doctors and nurses." Brass says.

"This is good for us. We are expanding and growing. Justice says that it is what's best for us. Even though he is in the process of buying more land in Mexico, he is also looking at land in the Caribbean."

"Hey you."

Harley looks down and sees Joy put her hand on Moon's shoulder. He turns his head to look at his mate and has a big smile on his face. He pulls Joy into his arm and growls while he kisses her.

"Do you mind taking that some place else." Harley says while shaking his head making them laugh.

Something pulls at him. A sweet sent hit him hard. He inhales and turns his head to look into the most amazing face he's ever seen. He thought how beautiful she is. Her heart shaped face, her curly hair that fell down her back. He wanted to know if it felt as soft as it looked. Her mocha skin that looked like it would smooth if he ran his finger down her cheek, a cheek that was a little pink. Was she blushing? His eyes dropped down to take a look at her full lips. How he wanted to taste those pink lips. He looked up back at her amber eyes. He tilted his head to the side and bites his bottom lip. He noticed her take a step toward him but her friend that he didn't notice before stopped her by looping their arm together. Harley growled.

"What's wrong?' Brass asked. Harley shook his head and noticed that Brass sucked in his breath. He looked at Brass and he is looking at her friend. Harley looked back at the beautiful woman and sucked in a hard breath when she smiled and dimples winked out on her cheeks. He fought everything inside him not to go to her and throw her over his shoulder and take her to his home and tie her to bed and never let her go. His pants grew tight with the vision of that in his head. His thought was interrupted when the alarms in the hallway started blaring loudly. He looked at the girl again and she goes rigid and put a hand to her throat. Her friend holds her shoulders whispering something to her but she isn't listening. Her eyes flicked to him and he was taken back by the fear in her eyes. He moved then.

"Tori. You are ok. You are here."

Her name is Tori. She looked back at her friend and a change came over her face. One moment she was deathly afraid and the next she was calm as if nothing happened.

"Is everything ok?'

Her friend with the orange red hair turned to look at him and told him everything was fine. He looked at Tori and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you sure? Are you ok?"

Tori cleared her throat and the sound of her voice tightened his heart.

"I'm fine. I promise. Do you know what's going on?'

Harley shook his head and turned to look at Brass who was on the phone. He was talking rapidly into it. The people around them were frantic and Trisha was trying to calm everyday down. The doors to the cafeteria swing open and Slade walks through it. Trisha runs to him and throws her arms around him. She softly asks him about Forest and Slade tells her he's fine and with Tammy and Val. She breathed out a sigh of relief and turns to Brass who got off the phone.

"Brass what's going on out there?"

"Ok everybody!" Brass yells trying to get everybody attention. "We are in lockdown right now. A hate group threw smoke bombs and rammed the gates. They didn't cause too much damage but they were able to contain the situation very quickly."

"But why are we on lockdown if they handled the situation?" A male doctor who looked like he just graduated out of medical school says.

"Two males passed through the gates while the commotion happened so we are safer here."

"Damn humas." Harley said with a growl. He looked down at Tori and winced at the look she was giving him.

"What about Justice and Jessie? Are they ok?" Trisha asked with concern in her voice.

"They are fine doc. I got word from them that they were in the air heading back to homeland when it happened.

Trisha sighed in relief for the second time. Brass's phone and he put it to his ear. He turned his back and spoke rapidly into the phone and shut off the phone.

"They caught them. They were on their way here. The five men are in custody but one of them was seriously hurt. So they are bringing him here." He said walking closer to Tori's friend and he couldn't help but notice the look they were giving each other. He could help looking at Tori and he reached over to grab her hand. She looked down at it and looked up at him. He squeezed her hand because she looked like she needed it. She could fool people that she was ok but he could look into her eyes and still see the fear in them.

"You have the most amazing eyes. They are beautiful but very sad." She said while lifting her hand to touch his cheek but stopped herself. How much he wanted to feel her small hands on his face. Harley looked at her hand and noticed a scar on the back it. He wanted to grab it to take a look at it but he didn't want to scare anymore than she was already. She looked at her hand and quickly dropped it. He didn't realize the lights and the blaring sound of the alarm had stopped.

"Ok everybody. This wasn't supposed to happen but unfortunately it did. We are going to have trauma coming in. So the following people that are suppose to be with me. Please follow me."

Tori pulled her hand out of Harley's hand and started walking toward Trisha. She fished something out of her pocket of her black pants and started putting her crazy curls in a ponytail. He didn't want her to go but he couldn't make her stay because she wasn't his. Her friend followed her and he noticed only a handful of people followed them.

"This is how it's going to be. Either you are willing to help and be a part of this group or not."

Still the group didn't move. Trisha shook her head and turned to Slade.

"Joy is going to take her group into the cafeteria so she can speak to them one on one. The people that are not in her group or have decided that this isn't for them. Please make sure they get their belongings and see them off the property."

She turned to look at the group that stood by her and said, "Alright let's get this done."

Trisha rose to her toes to give Slade a kiss and started walking the opposite way from the cafeteria to go to the medical center. Tori turned to look at Harley again and shook her head and tried to catch up to the group. Harley had to know what happened to her and what put that fear in her eyes. But watching her walk away was very hard for him to take. He balled his fist and watched the door she walked through closed.

I hope you like this chapter! Till next time. Thank you everybody who read my story and commented on it. I love getting comments.


	4. Chapter 3

"That was amazing, just absolutely amazing." Tori say as she looks around the medical center. It has finally calmed down. With the sick protestors throwing smoke bombs and ramming the gates, they had quite a few injuries from humans and new species. The worse is the idiot who needed to have surgery and he survived and Tori overheard new species officers asking when he can be transferred. Where would he go if not to jail? She shook her head.

"I always thought that it would be exciting but I never thought it would be like this. I mean I knew that it would be being in another world but to see the hustle and bustle of it all. The new species in action is awesome." Jen as she leans against the nurse station.

"It's never a dull day in the neighborhood." Dr Trisha says as she drops a medical chart on the nurses' station that she was looking over. She says something to a new species and he leaves to follow her instructions.

"I see more people left." Dr Trisha shakes her head in disappointment.

Tori look around and notice that some of the doctors and nurses that were in line with them are indeed gone.

"Some people can't handle the lives of new species and the craziness that comes with it."

"We are used to it" Jen says as she throws her arm around Tori's shoulder.

"See we lived in a group home and we know how to deal with craziness. Right sis" She continues as she bumps her hips against Tori.

"You guys are Victoria James and Jennifer Maccaffery?"

"That is us." Tori say while lifting up her chin.

"Relax tiger." Dr. Trisha chuckles. "I heard about you two. Dr. Wambash had a lot to say about you ladies."

"It's all lies." Jen answers and Tori shake her head.

"Oh," Dr Trisha says while widening her eyes. "So you two aren't ball busters who were very good at your job. You two didn't fight for the children and their families. You didn't stay with the children all night when they had their chemo. You didn't try to bring joy to the children to make their time in the hospital better despite what they were going through."

"Yeah we did all of that. Dr. Wambash wasn't just our boss but our friend and I have to say that even though some of the things would have had us booted out on our asses, he knew that it was coming from a good place."

"It hurt him deeply when you two left. And I've never seen such a wonderful recommendation letter in my life. I couldn't understand why you both wanted to leave."

Jen looked at Tori and she drops her eyes looking at her hands.

"It's been a dream of ours to work with new species since we first heard about them." Jen spoke up. "Plus," She continued, "We both needed a fresh start and we felt where we can be the most helpful and we wanted to help new species."

That put a smile on Dr. Trisha's face.

 _You dirty slut._

Tori tried to slow down her heart. She couldn't tell them she was running from him. She knew if she stayed he would find her. She knew that it was just a matter of time. And she couldn't tell Jen this. She couldn't tell her that he started contacting her again. She thought after two years what he's done to her; she thought he would be gone from her life.

 _I will always find you. No matter where you go and who you are with, you will always belong to me._

That was the last thing he said to her when he called her out of the blue. So it was perfect when she got a call to come interview to work at reservation. He wouldn't find her here. She threw away her phone and got a new phone and new number. He would never find her. He can't find her. She felt she wouldn't survive this time if he came for her.

She touched her neck and she can feel the scar courtesy of one Gregory Parker.

 _You like that bitch._

Tori can feel her panic start to rise and she felt the hairs on the back of neck start to tingle. She turns her head and she looks into the eyes of the gorgeous god that held her hand. While she stares into her eyes she feels herself start to calm down. He scrunches his eyebrows as he continues to stare at her.

"Harley." She sees him look over her head and smiles. Tori let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Trisha." Harley walks by Tori and lifts Dr. Trisha in a hug. "It's been a while." He sets her back on her feet.

"Well when I come to reservation, you are no where to be found. I hear you like to lock yourself in your house."

Harley's eyes flick to Tori and when she looks at him he drops his eyes.

"Trisha when are you going to come run away with me and get married. I am still waiting for you to say yes. I already found us a beautiful house on the beach. We will be completely alone." He wrapped his arm around her waits and said with a growl.

Tori was confused. She was outside with another new species. They were close. So why was he talking to her like that. And she couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

Dr. Trisha hit his arm laughing.

"God I miss your guys." She said shaking her head. "Plus I can't do that to you Harley. As much as I want to I already gave my heart to someone else. He's an ass but he's my ass. I'm sorry Harley. Still love me? "She asked with a smile.

"Always." He said and kissed her cheek.

They all turned their head when they heard a growl. They weren't kidding when they told Tori that New species growls a lot.

"That's my mate you're kissing." A tall new species Tori saw in the hallway when the alarms went off walked through the door straight to hugging couple.

"Speak of the ass and he shall appear." Dr. Trisha chuckles.

She walks out of Harley's arm and in front of the new species and gave him a kiss. He looked up at Harley and gave him a smirk.

"A place in the beach huh?" He said

"Slade cut it out. Harley is only teasing. He knows I love no other." She kissed him again and she moaned. Tori looked at Harley and saw something flash in his eyes. She wanted to walk up to him to grab his hand. Just the thought of touching his skin made her stomach flutter. Someone cleared their throat and Dr. Trisha laughs.

"Sorry about that. Umm let me introduce everybody. Jennifer and Victoria this is my mate Slade. The charmer is Harley and the male walking through the door is Brass."

Brass stops in his track looking around the medical center looking for someone. When his eyes land on Jen, he smiles. Tori look at Jen and she starts blushing. Tori made a mental note to have a talk with her.

Harley grabbed Tori's hand breaking her thoughts. She looked down at her hand being swallowed in his big hand, his very big very warm hand.

"I've met Tori." He said and lifted her hand to his lips and softly kissed them. Tori gasped when she felt his lips on her skin. She stared into his eyes. But they were eyes she's never seen before. They are hazel but they have spots of green and brown in them.

"Beautiful." She whispered. He smiled.

"See charmer." Dr. Trisha chuckles. "Slade. I am hungry. We didn't a chance to eat. You ready to go?"

"Sure. Brass, are you coming?'

"Yes. I can eat. Do you want to come too Jennifer?'

"I'll go only if you call me Jen."

"I can do that." Brass says holding his hand out for her to take it.

"What a gentleman." Jen says and takes his hand.

"Tori would you like to go get something to eat?'

Tori look at Harley and she notices her hand is still in his.

 _You are such a dirty slut. You know you like this._

She pulls her hand out of Harleys. She can see something flash in his eyes again and he quickly replaces it with a smile. But it doesn't reach his eyes. He has such sad eyes. She can't help to feel if her eyes look as sad as his.

"I think I should stay and watch over the patients through the night."

"Awww come one Tori." Jen says with a pout.

'No I think I should stay. Watch over the patients and get the lay of the land sort-a-speak. Go Jen have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Tori say with a smile as Jen hugs her.

"I can bring you back something." Jens says as she pulls back from the hug.

"No I am fine. I will go to the room they assigned us and I will get something to eat and then I will crash. Don't worry about me. Go." She says and pushes Jen to the group.

She can see the indecision on her best friend's face. Brass touches her elbow and she looks ups at him and decides to leave with him. Tori exhale a breath of relief that she is leaving. She loves Jen but she's not ready to talk about this with her.

"Dr. Wambash wasn't wrong about you. Don't work to hard. It's been a long day today. If you don't feel up to it tomorrow, you can take the day to explore, with an escort."

"I'll be here tomorrow Dr. Trisha."

"Trisha. Just call me Trisha. I think this will be a good match." She says with a smile.

"I think so too." Tori smiles back.

"See you tomorrow." Trisha says and walks through the doors with her mate.

Tomorrow will be another day she is safe from him.

 **I really hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for all the review and votes and adds. Thank you. Till next time.**


End file.
